leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Vazuul, The Deadeye Rifleman
Vazuul is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. He is, however, a custom champion designed by me. I got inspired by the idea of the upcoming champion from the Deadeye teasers possibly being a sniper-oriented marksman, and I started designing a kit befitting a sniper-marksman. Note that: This is not a kit-prediction of Jihn or John or Sir Deadeye McScrewchamps or whatever name may turn out to be. This is simply a kit based off of the idea of a sniper-marksman. Abilities enhancements|This includes items, masteries, runes and abilities}}. |description2 = However, his basic attacks deal bonus damage equal to 25% of his . The bonus damage applies to critical strikes, but is not multiplied by them. }} Vazuul rapidly fires his sniper rifle three times in a row in the target direction over a period of seconds. Each one of these shots can critically strike and will apply on-hit effects. Vazuul cannot move, attack or cast other abilities during the cast. is not affected by . |description2 = The first shot does physical damage equal to and stops at the first target hit. |description3 = The second shot does physical damage equal to and pierces up to 1 targets. |description4 = The third shot does physical damage equal to and pierces up to 2 targets. |cooldown = seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Vazuul picks one of his custom rounds for his next basic attack, enhancing it's effects based on the round. may be cast during . |description2 = Chestbreaker Cap= Vazuul's next basic attack deals physical damage equal to and ignores 20% of the target's . |-| Blightburn Bullet= Vazuul's next basic attack deals physical damage equal to and causes the target to take more damage from all sources for 3 seconds. |-| Riflesnap Round= Vazuul's next basic attack deals magic damage equal to and the target for seconds. |-| Slitthroat Shot= Vazuul's next basic attack deals magic damage equal to and the target for 1 second. |cooldown = seconds |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} }} Vazuul slams the target enemy with the back of his rifle, dealing physical damage to and a short distance. |description2 = may be cast while is active and will deactivate it, putting it on a reduced cooldown of 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} }} Vazuul positions himself at his current location, becoming immobile after a period of seconds and may remain positioned for an indefinite period of time. may be cast within 3 seconds of Vazuul positioning himself. |description2 = As long as Vazuul is positioned, his is reduced and his basic attacks gain 1900 range. However, his basic attacks become semi-targeted. Meaning that if the target blinks, dashes or moves more than 400-units from his location at the time of the basic attack, The attack misses. |description3 = Additionally, his critical strikes deal 50% additional damage. |description3 = |leveling = |cooldown = 15 seconds |costtype = No cost |range = }} seconds. Losing all penalties and bonuses pertaining to . |cooldown = 3 seconds |costtype = No cost }} }} Category:Custom champions